Computer execution systems allocate memory to various processes when the processes are launched. As a process executes, additional memory may be allocated to the process or unused memory may be deallocated and used by other processes.
Some execution systems may have garbage collection systems and other memory management functions that may attempt to efficiently use the memory in the system.
In many execution systems, memory allocation and management may be designed for a general purpose application. Such systems may have a single allocation scheme, for example, that may be applied to all executable code.